


Sometimes

by BeautifullyObsessed



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British actor - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, bad poetry written with the best of intentions, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyObsessed/pseuds/BeautifullyObsessed





	Sometimes

(image removed)

 

 **Sometimes**    

_Sometimes it’s just the way his eyes look, deep and fathomless_

_Like they know so much more than any others you’ve seen._

_Sometimes it’s the arch of his brow above the clear blue of his eye_

_Like he’s asking a question you wish you had the answer to._

_Sometimes its the play of the light on the contours of his face,_

_Or the way time in the sun brings his freckles to the fore,_

_Or the rough look of his stubble, at the end of a long day_

_That make you wish you could just once, and up close._

_Always though,_

_Always_

_It’s the heart and the mind that lay beneath and behind_

_These things you perceive_

_That pierce you ridiculously and leave you longing_

_For things you can never have._

 


End file.
